


Sparkles

by usuallyproperlyhydrated



Category: Bunheads
Genre: F/F, F/M, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuallyproperlyhydrated/pseuds/usuallyproperlyhydrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I've migrated my fanfics from ff.net just so I can have them all in one place.)</p><p>Originally published 09-14-12</p><p>She named her store "Sparkles" because sparkling is one thing Truly Stone would never do. Ficlet. (I wrote the fic before it was revealed the Milly named Truly's store.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkles

She named her store "Sparkles" because sparkling is one thing Truly Stone would never do. Sure, she would bustle and please and smile and help, but she would never be described as someone who sparkled. Truly was the kind of girl who got overlooked on almost every occasion. Her grandma remembered her dog's birthday without fail but had to be reminded weeks in advance if Truly wanted a cake. She wasn't a train wreck, but she wasn't outstanding. She was sad, but not heart-wrenchingly sad, like a tortilla chip forgotten behind the couch at a Superbowl party.

Except for when Hubbell looked at her.

When Hubbell looked at her, she didn't feel like she was sparkling. She felt like she was positively dazzling, like a chandelier turned on full blast. His smile filled her heart with a painful, beautiful light she'd never felt before.

Which made it all the more horrible when he fell in love with that hooker from Tahoe. That awful woman took away the only thing that had ever made Truly feel whole,made Truly feel even kind of special. That feeling.

But then she met the dancer.

Michelle.

And suddenly it wasn't so easy to hate her.

You see, Michelle _did_ sparkle and try as she might, Truly couldn't hate her as much as she wanted to. There was something obnoxious about her, yes, but something iridescent—hypnotizing—as well. Truly could understand why Hubbell fell in love with her.

Because Michelle was the kind of person Truly had been losing to her whole life.


End file.
